1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for video signal scan conversion, and to a video signal display apparatus comprising such a conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO-A-95/27362, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,750 (Attorney's reference PHN 14,794), discloses a method of converting an interlaced video signal into an output sequentially scanned video signal. A first sequentially scanned video signal is furnished in dependence upon the interlaced video signal. Subsequently, a motion-compensated sequentially scanned signal is furnished in dependence upon the first sequentially scanned video signal. All video lines of the output sequentially scanned video signal are generated in dependence upon both the first sequentially scanned video signal and the motion-compensated sequentially scanned signal to prevent inaccuracies in motion vectors used in the motion-compensated processing operation from resulting in visible distortions. The first sequentially scanned video signal and the motion-compensated sequentially scanned signal are combined to furnish the output sequentially scanned video signal by means of a first mixer for first lines positionally corresponding to original lines of a present field of the interlaced video signal, a second mixer for second lines positionally corresponding to interpolated lines between the original lines, and a multiplexer for line-alternately selecting an output of the first mixer or an output of the second mixer.